wfatality72fandomcom-20200214-history
Swords of Sanghelios
The Swords of Sanghelios are a Sangheili splinter faction that was formed during the Great Schism. After the changing of the guards and the Jiralhanae rise to power, the Sangheili on High Charity started to challenge the wisdom of the San'Shyuum. Those who were present throughout the first skirmishes over Installation 05 formed the roots of the rebel group. Their main goals following the conclusion of the war are to establish peace with the other species, minus the Jiralhanae aggressors, become independent and self-sustaining, and regain the lost honor of the Covenant. Origin Gajat 'Botomee was a Sangheili Councilor with differing opinions on the humans, and he believed that the Covenant should integrate the humans into their alliance. Gajat spoke out against the Hierarchs and threatened insurrection in the Covenant. The Prophet of Truth had the elite executed and his corpse trailed through High Charity. It was at this moment in 2551 that the Prophet of Truth made his plans to excommunicate and eliminate the Sangheili race. Installation 04's destruction was blamed on Thel 'Vadam, a prominent and powerful Sangheili commander. He was made the Arbiter and became the Prophet's tool. This was done to remind the Sangheili that their greatest of warriors still bowed down to the Hierarchs. The Prophet of Truth began his plans to remove the Sangheili from power. Entire Sangheili-commanded fleets were replaced with Jiralhanae crew, the changing of the honor guards from Sangheili to Jiralhanae, and the assassination of the Sangheili councilors were precautionary measures to make sure that when the Great Schism began, the Sangheili would be crippled and divided. Once the San'Shyuum had used the Arbiter and the Sangheili to secure the Sacred Icon, the species was discarded and the Great Schism had begun. Rtas 'Vadum survived the initial betrayal and untied the scattered forces over Delta Halo and High Charity. The assault on the control room, with the unexpected aid of the Arbiter, had seen the death of Tartarus and the prevention of Halo's activation. Rtas 'Vadum and Arbiter Thel 'Vadam continued to fight Jiralhanae forces over Delta Halo while also seeing that the Flood doesn't escape the Installation. This Sangheili fleet would form the foundation of the Swords of Sanghelios. History Truth of the Flood The Swords of Sanghelios have always maintained a presence over Installation 05. To ensure that the Flood would never leave the ring, the Sangheili glassed the surface. In one occasion, the Flood had escaped High Charity aboard a CCS-class Battlecruiser. The warship crash landed on Earth, but it was pursued by Rtas 'Vadum and his fleet. The Swords of Sanghelios allied with the UNSC to stop the Flood, and this meant glassing an entire continent to ensure every trace of the Flood was gone. Meanwhile, the Forerunner Portal Generator was activated and the Prophet of Truth went through it. The Arbiter and the Master Chief insisted on pursuing the Prophet, now that the Flood had been burned away. The Swords of Sanghelios traveled through the portal, along with the UNSC In Amber Clad, and arrived at the Ark. The human and Sangheili forces hunted down the Prophet and he was murdered at the blade of the Arbiter. Unbeknownst to them, the Gravemind had become aware of the portal's activation and he travelled through the portal to the Ark in High Charity. In order to finally defeat the Flood, the Arbiter and the Master Chief had to venture into the infested High Charity and retrieve Cortana. With Cortana and the index, the Master Chief was able to activate the replacement ring on the Ark. The replacement ring was unstable and shook itself to pieces, putting an end to the Flood and damaging the Ark. Return Home Category:Covenant Remnant Category:Swords of Sanghelios Category:Sangheili